My kid's a vampire?
by Ginevra 'Ginny Gin' Weasley
Summary: What if Harry Potter had rebelled. What if he somehow managed to get a vampire pregnant? This is the story of Harry Potter and his half vampire child. R R Looking for new title ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**I recently read the Twilight books (I absolutely hate them) but I _love _the idea of Renesmeè. So I came up with this idea and since I have writers block for my other story (I promise I won't let myself abandon it though!) I decided to write it! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Harry Potter was stunned. It wasn't every day he was that he was about to be a father.

It all started at the end of the school year when Harry's friends were put in danger and his godfather was almost killed. Harry had felt that it was his fault and cut himself of from the wizarding world when he got home for the summer. Harry decided to do what any normal teenager would do in his position. He rebelled. He had started acting out and being reckless. Reckless enough to get a muggle pregnant with his child.

"There's more," said a brunette sitting beside Harry. Harry looked at her pale face. "I know you're not normal Harry. You're different, but so am I. Nobody is going to be able to stop talking about Harry Potter, the famous boy wizard, knocking up a vampire!" she said. Harry gasped.

"_Vampire?_," He said, confused. "You can't be. We're outside, in the sun and you're not ash! You have no fangs! You didn't drink my blood!" he exclaimed. The girl chuckled.

"Oh, Harry. You don't believe all of this myths, do you? I could suck your blood.. if I wanted to," she slyly before laughing and Harry's expression. "Sorry! I'm only joking. Chill. I can go out in the sun and I don't have fangs. I just live forever. Don't ask me how old I am because I won't tell you. Listen to me now, though.

"This baby won't be normal. It'll have a heartbeat, it'll grow and it'll have blood. It's hard for me to be around humans for too long. I'm leaving as soon as it's born and you have to take care of it, Harry! Most vampires can't stand to be around humans without biting them so there aren't any other children like our child. It'll be special. It'll be like both of us Harry, but it's only going to have you!" Harry stared at her, gobsmacked.

"I'm fifteen, Tanzia! I can't have a baby! Send it to an orphanage! I can't take care of a baby! Especially not a half vampire! It'll probably eat me!" Harry cried in fear. Tanzia laughed again.

"It's a baby! I think you'll be alright. Look, Harry, just accept it. It's a half vampire! Humans can not take of it! It's _your _baby, Harry! Although, if you want me to kill it, I'm sure it won't take long for me to give in to my urges," as she said this her eyes darkened. Harry sighed.

"Fine. I'll take it, but I won't be keeping it Tanzia. I'll figure out something and I'm only doing this because it doesn't deserve to be killed! We have 9 months to figure this out anyway!" Tanzia bit her lip as Harry said this. "What?"

"Actually..we have about 1 month. I think. There are myths and legends and they all say that a half human half vampire child grows at an alarming pace. She'll be born in a few weeks," Harry's eyes widened. He felt like he was going to faint, but managed to pull it together.

"Oh my god," was all he could manage to say.

"I have to go Harry. You can visit me any time, but once the baby's born.. I'm gone," she said slowly. Harry sighed.

"Yeah I know, the whole 'craving to eat your baby' issue!" he growled. Tanzia looked at him uncertainly and walked away, leaving Harry all alone on a park bench to think about half vampire babies.

* * *

When Harry got back to the Dursley's house, he collapsed onto the bed. He thought about owling Dumbledore, his friends, Remus, Sirius and even Hagrid, but just could not bring himself to do it. He didn't want to tell _anyone _about his baby.

His baby. Harry couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He just couldn't imagine it. He was only fifteen for god's sake. He wasn't ready to have a baby. He decided to just go along with it and he'd deal with it when the time came. Well, he was fifteen. He was allowed to make stupid decisions like that. He could blame his youth.

* * *

**This is just the start. The next chapter will be a proper long chapter! I hope you guys like the idea so far. I can't seem to get it out of my head. I changed a lot about the vampires. They don't glitter in sunlight now and they can have children. Tanzia is only going to be in it for another chapter or two. She's not a main character. The baby will be born at the end of the next chapter. Any ideas for baby names? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotstuff142: No Harry isn't going to be paired with an OC. Tanzia is now out of the story for good. The story is about Harry and his kid who is an OC, but I don't think I'll be pairing Harry with anyone. **

**LillyMariePotter: I like the idea of having vampire and Roman names but I just can't see the baby being called Lyserith.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Been working on it for ages. Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter :)**

* * *

Harry Potter had spent the past three and a half weeks running from the Dursley's to Tanzia's house. Tanzia was now the size of a balloon and still growing.

Harry had recently turned sixteen and despite all the letters from all his friends he didn't mention anything about the baby in his replies. Harry was confused and scared. He thought about the Dursleys. There was no way they'd want an infant magical vampire in their house. '_A magical vampire kid. Way to go, Harry!'_he mentally kicked himself.

He thought about after the child was born. What would he feed it. Blood? _'Ugh' _he shivered at the thought. If it was half human it could eat food too, surely? Hopefully.

Harry was currently sitting on his bed, thinking about everything when there came a tap at the window. He reached over and opened the window to let the owl in. It was Pigwidgeon, his best friend Ron's owl. Harry untied the letter from the bird's leg and opened it.

_Harry_

_We're coming to get you on the 24th of July. That's on Saturday by the way._

_Ron_

'_Crap!_' thought Harry. This was definitely bad news.

* * *

The next morning, which was a Thursday, Harry got up and got dressed quickly before running out the door. He ran through the streets of Surrey until he got to Tanzia's house. He let himself in. Tanzia was curled up on the sofa watching TV. "Oh, Hi," she said calmly.

"My friends coming to pick me up on Saturday. I'll be gone and I won't be back till next Summer!" he said quickly. Tanzia sighed.

"S'all right. The baby should be born tomorrow morning, if my calculations are correct. Don't worry, you don't have to be here for the actual birth. I've got a midwife coming, I'll be fine. You need to be here around 1 though," she said quite calmly, considering she was talking about her own child's birth tomorrow. Harry, however, was not calm. He was panicking now and starting to regret not telling anyone. How would they react when he brought a baby to the Burrow?

"Uh, okay," he said, gulping. He quickly sat down on the armchair. "Why do you live alone?" he asked, trying to think of anything but the baby.

"My parents are a thousand year old vampires. Do you really think they want to live with their _vegetarian _'teenage' daughter?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh," said Harry. Tanzia groaned.

"Harry you should go. I'm getting a little thirsty," she warned. Harry nodded and stood up.

"Uh, well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, eyes wide. He then quickly exited the house and ran back to Privet Drive. He ran upstairs and took out his money pouch. He had a mixture of wizarding money and muggle money. He took out all the muggle money he could find before leaving the house again. He went to the nearest baby shop.

When he got inside, he realised he had no idea what he was looking for. '_Clothes first_,' he thought. Harry went over to the area for baby clothes. Judging by the bulge on Tanzia stomach, he decided to get clothes for maybe an eight week old. Just in case. He could always shrink them then. Harry realised he had no idea what sex the baby was when it came to actually choosing the clothes. He grabbed a pile of things in neutral yellow, whites, oranges and beige with a slightly bluish undertone.

He grabbed a few things in pinks, purples, blues, greens and reds just in case too.

Then he decided he'd need bottles. He bought 5 baby bottles and, after realising he'd need them, two big boxes of nappies. He wasn't sure what else a baby needed. He'd only ever saw pictures of babies. He bought some blankets and toys. Then he went up to the salesman. "Excuse me, but I need to buy a crib and ,um, maybe one of those car seats," Harry thought it might be easier to carry the baby around if he had a seat like that.

"Yes, of course. Would you like them delivered?" asked the man. Harry nodded and looked at the cribs. He chose a white one and a turquoise baby seat. "We'll deliver them to you tomorrow morning. Where to?" Harry gave them the address, glad to know that the Dursleys would be out tomorrow morning.

* * *

After paying for everything, Harry walked home with all his bags. He had to sneak upstairs and hide them under his bed so that the Dursleys wouldn't notice. Harry looked around for somewhere to put a crib. He decided to push his bed along the far wall and put his desk and birdcage along the other wall. That left a whole free wall where Harry would put the crib against. Harry realised he would need another trunk for all the baby's stuff.

He sat down and wrote a letter to Ron.

_Don't ask why, but can you bring me a trunk on Saturday? I'll give you the money for it, but I really need another one!_

_Harry_

He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and opened the window. The bird flew out after giving Harry an affectionate peck on the hand.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with butterflies in his stomach. The Dursley's left at 10 and the delivery men came with the crib and baby seat at around 11. Harry sat down, glad to be able to do something, when he found it he would have to put the crib together. It took him over and hour to get the crib all put together and by that time it was half twelve. Harry sighed and stood up. Show time.

He ran downstairs and out the door, hoping nobody would realise the house was empty and unlocked, and walked to Tanzia's house. It was after one when he got there. He let himself in and nervously walked to the living room. Tanzia was sitting on the floor staring at a beautiful green-eyed baby laying on the couch. The baby looked to be about a month old, not an hour old.

Harry looked down at Tanzia. "It's a girl," she said. Harry smiled, reluctantly. He bent down to pick her up. She woke up as soon as Harry lifted her, but then snuggled back down to sleep in his arms. "You need to go now. You were late. I can't be around her too long. I nearly killed the midwife earlier," Harry stared at her, shocked. He knew this would have to happen, but he didn't think Tanzia would be so relieved to see her baby go. Harry just stared. "Go!" Harry looked down at the baby. Tanzia had at least dressed her up in a green baby grow.

He reached down and wrapped the baby up in the little blanket that was on the sofa. "Well, bye," he turned to walk to the door. "Wait, Tanzia, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Harry. Tanzia glared at him.

"Yes! It's for the best now _go_!" she screamed at Harry. Harry sighed, defeated. He left the house, with the gorgeous baby still in his arms. He wished he'd brought his invisibility cloak now. He walked carefully back to Privet Drive and, luckily, nobody saw him with the baby. He got inside the house and walked upstairs. The baby was still sleeping. He lay her down in her cot and stared at her.

* * *

The baby woke up at about five, crying to be fed. Harry mentally kicked himself when he realised he'd forgotten to buy baby formula milk. She would have to do with normal milk for now. Harry went downstairs and put some milk into a bottle. He heated the bottle up in the microwave and started feeding it to the baby. She screamed louder and Harry sighed as he realised the bottle must be too hot.

He poured some on his hand. '_Ouch_' he though. Harry sighed. _'I'm so bad at this!' _he groaned. When the milk cooled down he continued feeding her. She was fine now, but not entirely satisfied with the milk. Harry stared at the baby. She looked nothing like a vampire. He could feel her breathing, her cheeks were rosy red and definitely no teeth, never mind fangs. _'Maybe Tanzia just made the whole thing up?' _Harry thought to himself. _'No, she couldn't have. No baby's born in a month! And day old babies don't usually look a month old' _Harry sighed.

He looked at the baby and marvelled over how much she had grown in the last day alone. It was unbelievable.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to his daughter's crying. She had slept through the entire night, but now she was up and she did not want to sleep! Harry took her out of her cot, quickly. He managed to quieten her. '_Thank Merlin she didn't wake the Dursleys' _he thought. Harry looked at the clock. 10:30. He couldn't believe Emerald had slept for 9:30 to 10:30 in the morning.

Harry stood up and got her dressed. He put her back in her crib with all her toys and sighed. He had to go to the shop. The Weasleys would be here soon and he had to feed the baby first. He went downstairs, praying that she wouldn't cry. "Aunt Petunia?" Harry said when he got the kitchen.

"What?" his aunt snapped.

"The Weasleys are coming to get me later. Probably around noon," he said. His aunt gasped.

"Well, your Uncle and Dudley are out so I might as well make myself scarce later then," she said. Harry felt relieved to hear that. It would make everything easier. Harry exited the house and ran as fast as he could to the shop. He quickly bought some formula milk and dummy (pacifier). Then he ran back home. Aunt Petunia, as she had promised, wasn't there. Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief and went upstairs.

The baby was sitting on the floor looking at all the pictures in Harry's spell book. Harry stared at her, shocked. How had a baby only a day old climbed out of a cot? Harry shook his, amazed at his daughter.

Now all that was left to do was choose a name and introduce her to all his friends. Great.

* * *

**Chapter 4! I'm thinking about naming her Emerald Lily or maybe Emerald Tanzia. I don't really know. I'm not good with names, so suggestions please! I really hope you like this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Harry was sitting on the floor, playing with the baby. She seemed to like looking at the pictures in his books more than real toys so Harry let her play with his book s on her own. He stood up and looked down at her. He decided he'd have to at least name the baby.

Her eyes were emerald-green, just like his. _'Maybe Emerald' _he though before shaking his head. _'No, I'm not going to name my kid after her_ eyes'. He said down and sighed. He spent ages thinking of names. Sky, April, Millie, Caitlin, Siobhan, Zoè, Tina and Megan. He thought of all sorts of names for her. _'How about Alexis Lily potter'_ he finally thought to himself. He smiled and nodded. _'Definitely Alexis. Lexi for short'_ he thought. Harry leaned down and gently removed his potions book form her grasp. "Come on Lexi," he said, happily picking her up. Lexi laughed in his arms.

Harry put her down on the floor again, holding her hands. Lexi stayed standing on her tip-toes, bouncing up and down happily. Suddenly, she burped and vomited all over her white baby grow. "Ugh," said Harry. He picked Lexi up and carried her away from the vomit. Gently, he took her baby grow off and put a pink top and blue dungarees on her. He wiped her face and set her in her cot, before getting a cloth took clean the puke from the floor.

When he was done he looked at the clock. The Weasleys should be here soon. Harry deeply hoped it was just Ron and Mr Weasley coming to get him. Harry started packing all of his own stuff into his trunk. it didn't take long. Then he put all Lexi's stuff onto the bed, ready to be put into Ron's extra trunk.

He picked Lexi up and put her into her baby seat. He strapped her in carefully and carried her downstairs and into the living room. He put her onto the couch before sitting down beside her and sighing. He tried to brace himself for what was coming, but he just could not feel ready. Harry still couldn't believe he had a daughter so he wasn't sure how other people would react. Especially when they found out she was a vampire.

Harry looked back at the baby. He had noticed all morning that she kept trying to bite him. Luckily for Harry though, she still had no teeth. Harry doubted she would harm him when she grew teeth, anyway. She seemed to like him.

Just then, Harry heard a knock at the door. He groaned and suddenly there were a million butterflies fluttering around in his tummy. Harry stood up and went out into the hall. He braced himself and opened the door. Standing on the doorstep was the twins, Ron and Mr Weasley. Ron was carrying a trunk. "Ah, hello, Harry! How are you?" Harry smiled politely. He saw Fred lean down and mutter into Ron's ear. Ron told him to shut up. "Ready to go, Harry?" asked Mr Weasley.

"No exactly," replied Harry, awkwardly. "I, uh, actually have something to tell you!" he muttered. He walked into the living room and the Weasleys followed him. They looked at him curiously and didn't known Lexi until she started crying. Harry walked over and took her out of her seat. He held her tightly. The Weasley boys just stared at him.

"Harry, when Dumbledore said you were acting out a bit, we didn't realise you stole a baby," said Ron. The twins burst out laughing at this and Mr Weasley just stood there awkwardly. Harry stared at him, shocked.

"I did not _steal _a baby!" he insisted. "Although I did do something else. I don't know if it's better or worse," he sighed.

"Sorry, but I don't quite follow," said Mr Weasley.

"He got someone pregnant, probably!" laughed George.

"Of course he didn't!" said Mr Weasley. Harry bit his lip.

"Actually..," he said quietly. Mr Weasley turned to him. Ron grinned.

"You didn't!" he said. Harry nodded.

"Harry, that's not possible. You've only been home a month!" said Mr Weasley. Harry sighed.

"I didn't get a wizard pregnant, but I didn't get a muggle pregnant either. I met a vampire.." he said, biting his lip. Realisation dawned on Mr Weasleys face.

"How did she not bite you?" he asked almost in hysterics. Harry muttered something about a 'vegetarian vampire'. The twins just laughed harder at this.

"Lexi's perfectly safe though. I think she's half witch," said Harry quickly. He put Lexi back into her seat. Mr Weasley sat down.

"You better explain," he said. Harry nodded.

"Right well I met this girl called Tanzia and you can guess what happened next. Since Lexi's a half human half vampire she doesn't grow at a normal pace. She grows faster. I've been here a month and a half. Lexi was born within a month and Tanzia gave her to me. She said it was too dangerous for her to be around her. This all happened on Thursday. Lexi looks about a month old, I know. Like I said she doesn't grow normally, so she's not going to look like a 2 day old baby," he said quickly, looking at his shoes the whole time.

"I can't believe it," said Ron.

"I had to take her. Tanzia said she'd probably end up killing her if I didn't!" Harry said. Mr Weasley nodded.

"I don't know what's going to happen now. We'll have to go back to the burrow. You better go get your stuff sorted, said Mr Weasley. Harry nodded and went upstairs with the Ron and the twins. Lexi's cot was already dismantled so Harry put it into the trunk first, piece by piece. He then put all her clothes, toys, nappies, bottles and other things in.

"A vampire baby? Only Harry Potter," muttered Fred. Harry looked at him angrily.

"I didn't plan it. I didn't know Tanzia was a vampire!" he argued, defiantly.

"We know. Haha, can you imagine how Hermione's going to react. 'Harry how could you be so irresponsible!'" Ron mocked Hermione perfectly. Harry chuckled. They went downstairs to find Mr Weasley playing with Lexi.

"She really is quite cute," he said, smiling. Harry laughed.

"I know," he took Lexi from Mr Weasley and set her in her seat again.

"Good job we took the car. Oh by the way Harry, we got another car. It flies and its got better invisibility than ever. I just need to be careful the ministry don't find it," Mr Weasley informed Harry.

"That's great!" said Harry. He still felt guilty for crashing Mr Weasleys first flying car and causing Mr Weasley to have an inquiry at work.

When they got outside and into the care, Harry strapped Lexi's seat in carefully. Then he put their trunks into the boot. Harry got into the car which was magically enlarged to fit about 12 people in it. He sat in the back, which was very spacious with Ron and Lexi while Fred and George sat in the front with Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley put the invisibility cloaking on the car and took of into the sunny sky.

Suddenly Harry felt very scared at how Mrs Weasley was going to react. "Your mum's going to kill me," he muttered to Ron. Ron chuckled.

"It's not her you have to worry about. It's Hermione," he replied. Harry sighed.

"And Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and probably even McGonegall. I'm so dead!" he moaned. Ron just laughed at his best friend's despair.

* * *

A few hours later Harry was upstairs I Ron's room setting up the cot. When they arrived at the burrow, Mrs Weasley had shouted at Harry for about half an hour after he had told her everything. Then it was Hermione's turn to rant. Just like Ron had predicted, Hermione was a lot worse than Mrs Weasley. Eventually Mrs Weasley had calmed down and commented on how beautiful Lexi was, while Hermione was still furious at him for being so irresponsible. "She'll calm down soon enough," said Ron as he came into the room. "She just promised me that she won't come up until she does. Ginny's down there talking to her. Didn't know she felt _this _strongly about teenage pregnancy or fatherhood or whatever!"

"It's not that she's angry about. It's just how reckless I was and How much I put myself at risk over the Summer and how dangerous Vampires are!" he said.

An hour later Hermione came into the room. She gave Harry an apologetic look. "Sorry I shouted, but you're my best friend and you really did put yourself in a lot of danger this Summer!" she rambled. Harry gave Ron a told-you-so look. "And _vampires_! Come on Harry, that was really stupid and dangerous. Most vampires have to be kept away from humans because they're that dangerous. You could've been bitten!" Hermione continued to say.

"I know, I know, but it was fine and I'm still alive and I thought you were going to calm down!" said Harry.

"Yes, I am and I'm sorry!" she said. She sat down on the edge of the bed and peered over into the cot at the sleeping form of Lexi. "She's actually very cute. She has your eyes, you know," said Hermione softly. She smiled at the baby.

"I know she does," said Harry. Hermione suddenly looked very serious. She looked at Harry, speechless for some reason. Harry became very panicked. "What, what's wrong?" he said, worried.

"It's just..," she said. "How are you going to manage schoolwork and a baby!" she cried. Harry sighed, relieved and then he and Ron laughed.

"Your best friend has a baby and all you think about is school? Very Hermione-ish!" said Ron. Hermione glared at him. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we have to wait for Dumbledore to decide that," replied Harry. Hermione bit her lip.

"And the Prophet? They will find out and you'll be front page news. You-know-who is bound to find out and, well, you're putting yourself and Lexi into _more_ danger!" she said. Harry sighed and sat down on the bed. He put his head into his hands.

"I know," he said very quietly. Suddenly all he could think about was Voldemort and what would happen if he got Lexi. He couldn't bear to let him hurt her. He looked at Lexi, protectively. He couldn't let anyone hurt her. She was his daughter. "But Voldemort is _not _getting my daughter! Dumbledore will make sure she's protected!" he said.

"You're right, she'll be fine," said Hermione, but Harry saw that worried look she gave Ron and he saw Ron return the same look.

* * *

Later that evening Harry was called downstairs. He went downstairs to find Dumbledore standing there, waiting for him. "Molly has told me everything. Please bring Lexi down here for a moment," he said calmly. Harry shook his head.

"No. She's sleeping right now and I don't want to disturb her," he said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well. Is it okay if I talk to you, alone, for a moment please?" he asked. Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore into the living room. "This is a lot to take in Harry. Voldemort will try and get to you through Lexi. We must give both of you the highest protection we can now and the safest place I know of is Hogwarts. You will be given your own room in Gryffindor tower so you do not disturb your room mates. I'm sure Dobby would be happy to care for Lexi while you are in class. You can return here for the holidays or stay at Hogwarts. We will protect you as much as we can, but when they Prophet find out you will be all over the papers. We can't do anything about that, I'm afraid!" Harry just nodded. He understood everything.

"Professor, I don't know if you know this, but Lexi grows very fast. She looks almost two months now and I notice her growing every day. I would like for her to be trained with magic as soon as she is ready. She is very intelligent, you know," he said.

"We will sort that out when the time comes. I will be back tomorrow with Sirius. I am sure he would love to see Lexi. She is a sort of Grand Godchild to him," Dumbledore chuckled to himself and Harry smiled. He stood up to leave, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Harry, I know Lexi won't be harmful at this age, but she could get more dangerous as she grows. We need to make sure she understands when she is older!" he said. Harry nodded. He already knew this.

* * *

**Ok, I really hope you liked this chapter. It's quite long, over 2000 words. Please, please review! I really want more reviews. That's what makes me want to write more chapters! Well anyway I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes there might be. I can't find anymore and I've used spellcheck too. Anyway, please, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up the next morning to Lexi's crying. He groaned and sat up in bed before getting up to take Lexi out of her cot. Harry marvelled at how much she had grown already. She looked nearly two months old. Harry sighed and went over to her trunk. He pulled out her baby bottles and the milk and carried Lexi downstairs. Mrs Weasley was already up. She looked at Harry. "Morning, dear. You're up early," she said, trying to be cheerful. Harry was glad she wasn't still shouting at him.

"Lexi's hungry," he replied.

"Oh, let me get that for you," said Mrs Weasley, taking the bottle out of Harry's hand. She filled it up and took out her a wand. "Imakium!" she cast a quick warming spell on the bottle. "My mother taught me that spell. It's perfect for babies," she said, handing the bottle back to Harry.

"Thanks," he said as he began to feed Lexi.

"Dumbledore said he will be here around noon with Sirius," Harry nodded. He looked at his watch. It was only half nine.

When Lexi finished drinking, everyone was already downstairs apart from Ron. "I'll go get him. I have to dress Lexi anyway," said Harry. He went upstairs and into Ron's orange bedroom. He opened Lexi's trunk and took out her nappies and clothes. He quickly got her dressed and disposed of the dirty nappy. "Ron, get up!" he said, shouting Ron. Ron groaned and rolled over.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said, rubbing his eyes. Lexi grabbed one of her little dolls and Harry took her back downstairs. He set her down on the table beside him as he ate breakfast.

"Harry I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick some things up for Molly. Is there anything that Lexi needs?" Mr Weasley asked Harry. Harry looked up from wrestling his fork out of his daughter's hand.

"Actually I need some more baby formula, nappies and some of those teething toys," he said. "I'll give you the money before you go tomorrow. Thanks!"

"No problem, Harry," said Mr Weasley, winking at him. Harry grinned and turn to face Lexi again. She had a handful of his beans and was about to try to eat them when Harry caught her arm.

"No, Lexi," he moaned as he grabbed a bit of kitchen roll. Before he could clean her though, she threw the beans into his face. Everyone laughed and Lexi giggled, feeling very pleased with herself. "Great, thanks, Lexi!" said Harry sarcastically.

* * *

A little while later Harry was in the sitting room talking to Ron and Hermione and Ginny played on the floor with Lexi. "I still can't believe _you _have a kid!" exclaimed Ron. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, well, fifteen year olds don't usually have kids, do they? Especially not half vampires," he said simply. Ron laughed.

"It's weird, isn't it? She looks about two months old, when she's only three days old! She'll probably be walking or talking before we even go back to school!"

"I know. It's mental. Lexi's so smart, but I guess growing a month every day will do that to you," he joked. Ron chuckled.

"Hermione's already teaching her, you know. I feel sorry for the poor kid. You need to set some rules for Hermione, mate!" said Ron looking over at Hermione.

"A..B...C..D..E...F...G..," Hermione was trying to teach Lexi the alphabet and the funny thing was, Lexi seemed to be enjoying it. Harry watched as Lexi sat, giggling and clapping.

"She isn't doing any harm. Yet," said Harry, raising his eyebrows as Hermione started showing Lexi letters out of a little book. Harry went down to rescue Lexi. "She needs her nappy changed!" he told Ginny who glared at him angrily for taking Lexi.

Harry lifted Lexi up and walked up to Ron's room. He quickly changed her and set her on the bed while he disposed of the dirty nappy. "Come on Lexi," he said picking her up and giving her a cuddle. Lexi responded by burping in his face. "Yep, love you too," he sighed and carried her back downstairs. He entered the kitchen.

"So it _is_ true, then," Harry turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway to the living room. Harry grinned awkwardly. "I thought Dumbledore was just messing with me!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Well, he wasn't and before you ask, yes, she's a half vampire," Sirius' face broke out into a grin and he chuckled. He motioned for Harry to give him Lexi and Harry gently placed her in his arms.

"Cute," he muttered, smiling at her. Sirius then tuned to Harry with a very serious look. "She's not going to eat my face off, is she?" Harry laughed at this and shook his head. He followed Sirius into the empty living room and sat down. "She's got yours and Lily's eyes. Apparently your hair too," said Sirius, ruffling the small bit of jet black hair Lexi had.

"Yeah," said Harry. He didn't really no what to say.

"So how come I've been told she was born on Friday. She's obviously at least a month a half!" said Sirius turning to face Harry.

"She was born on Friday. She doesn't grow normally. It's like she ages a few weeks every day. I don't know if she's immortal," Harry looked down sadly. Sirius cleared his throat and handed the baby back to Harry. Harry smiled and set her down onto the floor with the book Hermione was showing her earlier.

"Oh," replied Sirius. He looked around and then he smiled. "I remember when you were born. You cried all night for the first few weeks. Lily was a heavy sleeper so you don't wake her up, but your dad was up all night with you. He used to fall asleep at random moments during the day. One time he fell asleep at breakfast and his head fell into the bowl of cereal!" laughed Sirius. Harry chuckled.

"Lexi sleeps through the night, lucky for me!" he grinned.

After a while Dumbledore came in to tell Sirius that he needed to return to Grimmauld Place. Harry said his goodbyes to Sirius and went to join the others in the living room.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a sort chapter, but I might have another one up tomorrow evening. I'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I've been getting. Please, please review and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. My fanfiction wasn't working at the weekend so I couldn't log in! It was hell. Then I got The Tales of Beedle the Bard by J.K Rowling today so I've been reading that and I couldn't really think of anything to add to this chapter. I'm starting the new chapter right away though!**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks Lexi grew to maybe the size of a 9 month old. She was starting to walk and had most of her teeth. She had already started to talk. She wasn't saying all that much. Just the basics and the stuff Hermione had taught her. Harry really couldn't believe how fast she was growing and learning. She was a very advanced child.

Harry turned sixteen on the 31st of July and that was the day Lexi had said her first word which was 'Daddy'. It was now only a week until Hogwarts started and Harry _was_ starting to get a little nervous. He had long since realised that Lexi's teeth couldn't pierce the skin. Not yet anyway. That was good.

Harry was with most of the Weasleys in the living room getting ready to floo to the leaky cauldron so they could go do their shopping in Diagon Alley for school. "I'll take Lexi for you, Harry," said Mrs Weasley, taking Lexi from Harry. Harry nodded and followed after Ron into the fireplace. He flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and waited for Mrs Weasley to show up. She came last with a scared looking Lexi.

"Daddy," she moaned. Harry took her from Mrs Weasley's arms. Everyone glanced around the Leaky Cauldron. Only a few people were in there and they were all sitting quite close to the Weasleys. Harry was sure that they heard Lexi's cry for him. Tom certainly did, for he was looking at Harry, his eyes wide with shock and confusion. Harry watched Mr Weasley go over to talk to Tom. He came back moments later, giving Harry a wink. Harry thought that Mr Weasley had probably just told Tom to keep Harry's little secret under wraps for the time being. Harry nodded, gratefully, at Tom.

Everyone went outside, to the back of the Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid was waiting for them. "Ex'ra protection," Hagrid shrugged at the quizzical look Harry gave him.. Harry nodded understandingly at the half giant towering above him.

Mrs Weasley tapped the correct brick on the wall with her wand and it opened to reveal Diagon Alley. Harry looked around. He noticed that the place seemed a lot more deserted this year. The place was still full of people bustling through the streets and trying to get their shopping done, but that wasn't what was different. The street was dark, a lot of shops were boarded up and there were posters and leaflets on the wall and lying around on the ground. Harry picked one up.

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC PUBLIC NOTICE**

**THE WIZARDING COMMUNITY IS CURRENTLY UNDER THREAT FROM AN ORGANIZATION CALLING ITSELF THE DEATHEATERS!**

**BEWARE!**

**OBSERVING THE FOLLOWING SIMPLE SECURITY GUIDELINES WILL HELP PROTECT YOU, YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR HOME FROM ATTACK!**

_**1. You are advised not to leave the house alone!**_

_**2. Particular care should be taken during hours of darkness. Arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen!**_

_**3. Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure that all families are aware of emergency measures such as shield and disillusionment charms and in the case of underage family members, side-along apparition**_

_**4. Agree security questions with friends and family so as to detect death eaters masquerading as others using Polyjuice potion. **_

_**5. Should you feel a family member, friend or neighbour is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement squad at once! They might be under the Imperius Curse!**_

_**6. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place or other building, do not enter, but contact the Auror Oficce immediately!**_

**_7. Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may be using Inferi. Any sighting of an inferius or encounter with some should be reported tot he ministry IMMEDIATELY!_ **

Harry scoffed and shoved the leaflet in his pocket. "Gringotts first!" said Mrs Weasley leading the way to the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts. Inside the bank they decided to split up. Harry would take Lexi to his own vault and everyone else would go to the Weasley's vault. Harry carried Lexi over to one of the goblins.

"I would like to enter vault 687," said Harry, uncertainly. That was the number that Hagrid had told him outside. The goblin didn't stop writing on a piece of parchment.

"Key, please?" he said.

"Er, yeah," said Harry, fumbling in his pocket for the key. He found it and handed it to the Goblin. The Goblin sighed and took the key from Harry. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Lexi and Lexi whimpered in Harry's arms. The goblin looked away.

"Follow me Mr Potter!" The goblin led Harry through a door to a cart on what seemed like a railway track. The goblin motioned for Harry to sit down. He did and held onto Lexi as tight as he could without hurting her. Harry dearly hoped she wouldn't get sick.

The cart suddenly went whizzing off on the track. Harry felt like he was going to puke and he sensed Lexi felt the same, but she just sat there hugging Harry. When they eventually reached Harry's vault He set Lexi down on her feet. She wobbled for a moment before she started to stop feeling dizzy. The goblin opened the vault and Harry's eyes were met by the sight of mounds of gold coins, piles of bronze coins and loads of little silver ones. Harry grabbed as many galleons, sickles and knuts as he could and piled them into his magically expanded pouch. He exited the vault and sat back in the cart with Lexi and they zoomed back to the main bank.

When they got outside, Harry realised the Weasleys were still in their vault. Harry sat down on the steps with Lexi. He tickled her and played with her. "Stop daddy!" she squealed with delight. Harry continued playing with her. "No daddy! Bad daddy!" and she gave him a stern look before slapping him across the face and giggling.

"You cheeky little monkey!" whispered Harry.

"My, my this is a shock! Do my eyes deceive me? Do my ears?," Harry looked up and immediately wished he hadn't. Standing above him with a photographer was Rita Skeeter.

"Back at the Prophet, are we?" snarled Harry, hugging Lexi close to him. Rita laughed a little too loudly.

"Well one has to earn a living and you can tell that Granger girl that I've registered myself as an animagus so she has no control over me whatsoever!" sneered Rita, joyously. "Enough about me though. It seems a lot has changed since I last saw you, but how is it possible?

"I suppose we don't need to know a lot of the details. The headline alone will be enough to sell every single copy of the paper. So tell me, Harry, how does it feel to be a father? Do you feel like you're giving your daughter the life you could have had? Who's the mother of the child? When was she born?" said Rita, softly, but excitedly. Harry groaned.

"Go away, Skeeter! Like I'd tell you anything!" then the Weasleys and Hermione appeared beside Harry. Rita smirked and walked away with her photographer.

"Well, looks like the cat, or bat's out of the bag!" sighed Ginny.

"she's a vampire not a bat!" insisted Harry.

"Yes, we know dear. Ignore that Skeeter woman anyway. It was bound to come out some time or other. It's better to get it over with sooner rather than later. Right, well we really must go and get some shopping done.

The rest of the day was spent getting robes and dress robes, quills parchment and paper, books and potion sets and other little bits they needed for school. At some point they bumped into Dean, Seamus and Neville. Mrs Weasley took Lexi from Harry and headed off in the other direction as soon as she saw them. Harry and Ron spoke to Dean, Seamus and Neville for a while before following the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione to the ice cream parlour.

Harry sat down and ordered Lexi the tiniest bit of ice cream. "Well, you're going to be front page news by tomorrow morning!" said Ginny. Harry shrugged.

"What's new?" he sighed, feeding Lexi.

"At least she doesn't know that Lexi's a half vampire!" said Ron. Harry shuddered at the thought of Lexi being hated for being a vampire. Most wizards and witches wouldn't take too kindly too it. Suddenly Hermione gasped.

"Oh no," she moaned. Harry looked at what she was pointing at. There was a beetle on the wall of the shop. Harry gasped. Rita Skeeter was an unregistered animagus. Mr Weasley quickly ushered them out of the shop and bag to the Leaky Cauldron. The flooed bag to the Weasley's house and Harry put Lexi up for a nap.

"Can't wait to read the Prophet tomorrow," he muttered darkly to himself. Everyone else exchanged worried glances.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but I'm writing another story too and It's hard to get peace and quiet here. Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please review. There's no point in me writing if you don't review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke, the next day, before Lexi. He got up and quietly groaned as he remembered the events of the day before. He stood up and looked over at Lexi. He still couldn't believe how fast she grew although, he had to admit, her growth was starting to slow down. Harry looked at the time. It was far too late for anyone to still be in bed. He glanced over at Ron's bed. It was empty. Harry decided to go downstairs.

He got dressed and rushed downstairs to see where everyone was. They were all sitting round the table looking at the prophet. Mrs Weasley gave Harry a sympathetic look. "Harry, dear, have some breakfast," Harry sat down and took the prophet out of Hermione's hands. He sighed as he saw the headline.

**The boy-who-lived - A Father?**

**_Mr Harry Potter a.k.a the chosen one, the boy who lived and wizarding world saviour, was spotted playing with a baby yesterday. One reporter got close enough to hear what Potter was saying. To our shock here at the prophet, the little baby was calling Potter 'Daddy'. When questioned about the child, Potter refused to tell us anything. However, a reliable source has given us all the information on the matter. _**

**_Apparently the child is called Lexi. It is still unknown when the child was born or how old she is. The girl looked around 1 year old. However this is not the most shocking bit of this story. It appears that Harry Potter's daughter is a half vampire! We don't know how this happened, or how it was kept a secret for so long, but it appears that Harry Potter has a half vampire daughter!_**

**_Is this little blood sucker a threat to the wizarding community? The child is bound to have magical blood, as well as vampire powers. Is this girl dangerous? What will happen when Mr Potter returns to school in just a few weeks?_**

**_Continue to page four for the minister of magic's own opinion on the matter as well as Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore's opinions. _**

Harry furiously threw the paper back onto the table. "A threat to the wizarding community? Lexi wouldn't harm a fly!" he shouted.

"Harry, calm down! We know Lexi's harmless. Just ignore Skeeter! She'd write anything for a good story, you know she would!" said Hermione, trying to ease Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry. We're going to do our best to get Rita fired. We have owled a report to the Daily Prophet, threatening to go to the ministry about her using her animagus form to invade people's privacy," said Mr Weasley, proudly.

"That won't work dad. It's a reporters job to invade people's privacy!" replied Ginny. Nobody said anything after that. Harry heard Lexi shouting for him so he went upstairs to get her. He took her downstairs and into the sitting room. Hermione came in and sat down beside Harry and Lexi with her book. Lexi stole the book out of Hermione's hands and giggled.

"Lexi!" said Hermione, saldy. "Harry tell your daughter to stop taking my books. She keeps doing this!" Harry laughed at Lexi was now reading the book!

"Lexi, give the book back to Hermione," Lexi shook her head and carried on reading. Hermione had taught Lexi to read from a very young age and Lexi was as good as a 5 year at reading now. She really was a very intelligent child.

"Hermione, I know you've been reading up on half-vampire children," Hermione nodded. "Well, you know how they grow very fast, physically? Well, do their minds develop extra fast too?" asked Harry. Hermione shrugged.

"It's not proven, but I think they do. Lexi's reading at a five year old standard, she can talk and walk and shes only 4 weeks old!" said Hermione, trying to tug her book out of Lexi's hand. "It's amazing. It's absolutely unbelievable. Who knows what she'll be able to do in a few more weeks. Plus she's going to Hogwarts with us in a few days and when she's there she's bound to pick up on magic. In a place with that much magic going on, she'll probably start using accidental magic!" said Hermione, very fast.

The flew open as Lexi refused to give it Hermione, who was tugging at it very gently. Harry went to grab the book, but it resulted in him getting a paper cut. It took a few seconds for Harry to notice that he was bleeding. In that few seconds, Lexi's emerald green eyes turned a very dark red. She gazed at Harry with a hungry expression. Hermione quickly grabbed Lexi and Harry hurried into the next room.

"Mrs Weasley, paper cut..bleeding...Lexi!" he babbled. Luckily Mrs Weasley understood him. She took out her want and quickly healed Harry's tiny cut. Harry sat down. He was very shaken up.

If a tiny drop of blood could do that to Lexi then, well, Harry didn't really know. He had no idea what to do, now that Lexi had smelled and seen blood. He wasn't sure how she'd react to him now. He could her shouting at Hermione in the next room. "NO!" she screamed. Ginny rushed into the living room to see what was going on. Hermione came out a few seconds later.

"She's really upset Harry. Ginny has her now. I tried giving her some juice because I figured she must be thirsty, but I think it made it worse. She won't drink anything now," said Hermione, with a worried tone to her voice.

"Don't worry, Harry, dear," said Mrs Weasley. "This was bound to happen eventually. Little Lexi's just reacting normally. I'm sure she'll be okay in a little while!" said Mrs Weasley, trying to comfort Harry.

It turns out Mrs Weasley was right. Lexi took a nap in her crib and when she woke up she was as happy as usual. Although, she was trying to bite Harry more often. Harry was just happy that his daughter was okay.

"What if something happens when she's at Hogwarts," said Harry, worriedly. Ron sighed.

"Harry, shut up. She'll be fine. You're starting to sound like Malfoy now!" Hermione shot Ron a furious look. Harry was confused.

"What" he said.

"Nothing," replied Hermione. Harry was going to find out though.

"No, tell me!" he shouted. Hermione sighed.

"It's just in that article, Malfoy was saying how dangerous Lexi could be. It was just a bunch of nonsense really!" she said quickly trying to ignore the angry look in Harry's eyes.

"I take it Fudge agrees with that too?" questioned Harry. Hermione awkwardly nodded.

"She'll be fine though, Harry. Don't worry!" said Ron but all Harry could do was worry. Worry about his daughters well being.

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter 6! Please, please review! Sorry it's so short. The next one will be much longer because it's the train journey to Hogwarts and the first night at Hogwarts. You'll get to see everyones reaction to the boy who lived's vampiric kid! **


End file.
